


Art for 'Stranded'

by valkyrieismygf



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrieismygf/pseuds/valkyrieismygf





	Art for 'Stranded'

My art for ['Stranded'](14869880) by onthecyberseas, our collaboration for the Captain America Reverse Big Bang 2018.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157886591@N07/42631771341/in/dateposted-public/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Stranded](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869880) by [Onthecyberseas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onthecyberseas/pseuds/Onthecyberseas)




End file.
